I'm Back
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Akhirnya kau kembali, Len! / Dipersembahkan untuk ultah RinLen. Kecepetan? Sengaja! / Pair: RinLen slight MikuoRin / Warning inside / Alur cepat? Hontou ni gomennasaiiii! *bungkuk-bungkuk*


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tentu bukan punya boku.**

**Warning: alur cepat, feel gak ngena hiks, dll.**

**Special untuk ultah RinLen. Otanjoubi Omedetou! Semoga canon ya :v *digampar massa**

Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Salju turun dengan tenang, menyebarkan sensasi dingin ke segala arah. Seolah-olah mengelilingi tubuh seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ dan pemuda bersurai _teal_.

"_Gomen nasai_, Rin. Sekali lagi, _gomen nasai_," lirih pemuda itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu pun mencoba untuk menahan air matanya,

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf! Semua salahku! Aku tahu, aku sekarang sudah sangat mengabaikanmu! Dan aku pantas… ditinggalkanmu… Mikuo…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mikuo menggeleng, "Ini salahku, aku telah mencintai wanita yang bukan kekasihku sendiri. Bukan salahmu.."

"Dan… kau tahu? Kau sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Kau tidak pernah menyakiti hatiku. Aku telah berkhianat kepadamu. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah kepadaku," lanjutnya sambil mendekati Rin dan mengecup lembut dahi Rin.

Rin terpana. Baru pertama kali ada pemuda lain yang mengecup dahinya. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa kecupan yang diterimanya terasa memilukan?

Mikuo lalu melepaskan kecupannya dan berlari meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

"_Matte,_Mikuo! Kita tetap berteman 'kan?!" teriak Rin sekuat mungkin. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan getaran suaranya, meskipun masih dapat terdengar dengan samar-samar.

Mikuo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Rin, "Tentu saja," ─dan kembali berlari.

Bahu gadis itu bergetar setelah pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut bergetar. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membendung butir-butir kristal yang ada dibalik pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa?! Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?! Kenapa?!" isaknya pelan. Ia begitu menyesali sikapnya yang sekarang menyakiti Mikuo, sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyukai gadis lain dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua.

"Sejak _kau_ pergi… aku selalu saja sial! Kumohon… kembalilah kemari!" lanjutnya. Ia mengenang sesosok pemuda periang yang konyol dan aneh─tentu saja bukan Mikuo. Sosok yang─baginya─sangat mempersonifikasikan pusat tata surya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup semakin kencang. Salju pun juga ikut turun dengan cepat. Samar-samar, terdengar sebuah suara─

_Sabarlah, Rin… Sebentar lagi aku datang…_

─yang terdengar familiar bagi Rin.

Rin tersentak. Ia lalu segera mencari sumber suara. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kau… benar-benar akan kembali?!" seru Rin entah kepada siapa.

Lagi-lagi, kembali terdengar suara itu.

_Tentu saja.. Aku akan kembali…_

"Datanglah secepatnya! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Rin lagi. Setelah menyadari perkataannya, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan muka memerah.

_Fufufu… kau merindukanku ternyata… Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Rinny…_

─Dan suara itupun menghilang, bersamaan dengan angin dan salju yang mengurangi kecepatannya.

Rin lalu bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia membersihkan kedua tangannya yang terkena salju. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih membekas di pipi. Seutas senyum pun mengembang.

"Aku akan menunggumu…"

Tunggu, Rin! Kau lupa akan perubahanmu yang mendadak seperti ini!

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari Rin menunggu<em>nya<em>. Pagi, siang, sore, bahkan malam. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Sambil menunggu, ia membaca novel favoritnya.

Pagi hari, Rin berangkat dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Ia menggendong tasnya yang berwarna hitam. Sambil mengunyah roti dengan selai jeruk, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat materi pelajaran yang akan dipelajarinya di sekolah.

Tapi, konsentrasinya buyar ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Rin tersentak. Dengan buru-buru, ia menelan roti yang masih ada di mulutnya. _Apakah itu _dia? batinnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Rin menoleh kepada si penepuk bahunya.

_Azure _miliknya bertemu dengan_ azure _milik si penepuk bahunya.

Kedua manik _azure_ Rin membulat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa _dia _datang secepat ini!

Si penepuk bahu malah memberi muka masam, "Heh, apa-apaan mukamu itu? Mana senyum termanismu?" katanya pura-pura marah.

Rin terpana. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara_nya _dan menatap wajah_nya_. Perlahan, senyuman manis pun mengembang di wajahnya.

"Len! Akhirnya kau kembali!" kata Rin. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia sangat merindukannya. Sahabatnya…

Tapi, tunggu! Rin tidak pernah seperti ini! Dulu, Rin selalu saja bersikap cuek terhadap orang yang ia panggil Len itu. Dan sekarang, mendadak ia berubah menjadi hangat dan ramah terhadap orang itu.

Len tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, Rin menyambutnya dengan senyumannya! Senyuman termanis di dunia (menurut pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_ yang ia ikat _ponytail _itu).

"Rin, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku kemarin sudah pindah ke sekolahmu? Kau ini memang kurang informasi!" ejek Len. Rin hanya tertawa kecut.

"Sejak kau pindah ke Utau, aku memutuskan untuk menutup diriku, dan aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali ke Voca, walaupun kau akan bersama wanita lain, Len sahabatku," ejek Rin, meskipun.. ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat mengatakan 'walaupun kau akan bersama wanita lain'? Entahlah, tapi perasaan itu muncul sendiri.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat?" tanya Len. Ia menemukan kejanggalan didalam kalimat Rin. Seperti rasa cemburu, mungkin?

Rin mengangkat bahunya, "Entah, aku tidak yakin pada perasaanku," katanya tanpa ia sadari.

Len terdiam sejenak, dan sebuah senyum jahil pun ia pampangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung. Dulu aku selalu saja merasa terganggu jika bersamamu, tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika bersamamu? Apakah kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Rin. _Sekarang, aku merasakan rasa nyaman ketika bersamamu sejak Mikuo telah pergi meninggalkan aku…_

Mendadak, Len tertawa, "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali!"

Wajah Rin memerah, "A-apanya yang lucu?!" sahut Rin.

Len berusaha meredakan tawanya, "Kau itu tidak sadar, ya? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku! Tanda-tanda yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah perasaan yang dialami wanita ketika jatuh cinta!" jelas Len.

_Eh_? Rin berusaha mencerna perkataan Len.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik…

6 detik…

7 detik…

8 detik…

9 detik…

10 detik…

Setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Len, sontak wajah Rin semakin memerah, "Be-benarkah?! Kau pasti berbohong!" elak Rin

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak berbohong, **Rinny**," jawab Len dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Rinny', "Dan… kau tahu?" tanya Len sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rin, "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Sekarang, wajah Rin sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dengan perlahan, ia memalingkan mukanya kea rah lain, "M-menjauh dariku, _baka_!" . Sementara itu, Len terkekeh dan segera menjauhkan dahinya dari dahi Rin. Entah kenapa, mendadak mereka berdua merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah, Rin!" ajak Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Rin mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Len. Tanpa sengaja, bola matanya melirik jam tangan yang Len pakai. Rin menelan ludah.

"Ga-gawat…" lirih Rin. Len yang tanpa sengaja menangkap lirihan Rin terheran, "Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"I-itu…" kata Rin sambil menunjukkan jam tangan Len. Sementara itu, Len melihat arah sasaran tunjukkan Rin.

_Jam 07.56_. Tulisan itu terlukis di jam tangan Len

Len terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menjerit.

"RIN! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriak Len. Namun sayang, yang dipanggil sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan Len sendirian.

"_M-MATTE_, RIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Gyaaaa! Fic hancur! Hancur! *nangis.

Alur nya cepat ya? YA? *sabar pak─eh?

Ini fic saya persembahkan untuk ultah RinLen. Otanjoubi Omedetou! Kecepetan? Sengaja! Saya bakal sibuk hari Minggu nanti! :'v

Awalnya fic ini chara nya YuumaLukaGaku…. Dengan latar musim semi… Tapi udah saya ubah! :D

AKHIR KATA, MIND TO REVIEW? *kabuurr


End file.
